


The Lost Sisters

by bella_swan_deserved_better



Category: Doctor Who (2005)
Genre: A LOT of Angst, Almost forgot that there will be murder, Basically they don't know about being basically kidnapped kids, F/M, He aint her dad really but she doesn't know that, I got the idea from a show, I swear it ain't who ya think it'd be, Identical triplets, It gets creepy since it's between the daughter and her "adoptive" father, It involved identical triplets, It was like that in the show, Mels had a one night stand and Madame Kovarian is pissed, Mels hopes her kids are alright, Mels is in for a surprise because of what she promised Kovarian, Murder, Not knowing one grew up hating her, OCs - Freeform, Obsessive Behavior, One of them being this is doctor who and crud, One sibling is evil of course, River really hopes they're ok, Rory lost his v-card to someone before Amy got the chance, Secrets kept from the two that were lost, Separate Childhoods, Seperated siblings, Somewhat really, The evil one loves her dad too much honestly, There may be some editing, This somewhat follows the telenovela but with major differences, Two of them were basically kidnapped, Yeah there will be, so here ya go, somewhat incest
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-02-04
Updated: 2019-02-07
Packaged: 2019-10-22 08:23:42
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 7
Words: 3,468
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17659226
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/bella_swan_deserved_better/pseuds/bella_swan_deserved_better
Summary: One kindOne shyOne evilThose are the personalities of each sister. A face that is shared upon three different girls.Before she was River Song, Mels had triplets with an unknown man and put them up for adoption. She's never looked for them ever since.These sisters were adopted but tragedy separated each of them, making them grow up in different places and with different families.Now destiny will bring them together.But it might cause tragedy upon each sister.





	1. A Hard Choice

**Author's Note:**

> This is from my wattpad account and tbh this was just because I got obsessed over a telenovela of identical triplets who were in an accident but only seperated from the others but this fic has all three be seperated and yep. Have fun

"Gah!!!" A woman's scream is heard from a small medical room.

"What's the point is having a Time Lord weapon if you end up having children!" Hissed out a threatening voice.

"I...I'm s...sorry-GAH!" Screams the voice in pain.

"I should have known not to bloody let you go to Earth to spy on your parents. Now look what it's gotten you!" Growls the voice.

In the small medical room laid a very pregnant Mels, or better known as...Melody Pond.

The woman with her was Madame Kovarian. 

A doctor was in the room with them, he was giving Mels medicine to take away the pain and frowns when he notices something odd.

"Uh Madame we have a problem."

"What is it!" Kovarian growls out.

"We are expecting more than one child."

Mels whimpers and screams in pain holding on to her belly. 

Kovarian growls in annoyance pulls Mels's hair.

"See what your idiocy brought us to!"

She sighs and rubs his eyes.

"Alright how many little mongrels is she having?"

The doctor checked again on the monitor and sighs.

"She's having...triplets."

A scream suddenly causes both adults to turn to see Mels screaming in pain and sweating holding her stomach in pain.

"She's crowning!"

The doctor begins get warm water and blankets while Kovarian kneels down to Mels's ear and hisses.

"You have two options, you either give these babies up for adoption or you keep them and take care of them with no help of my resources."

Mels whimpers and moans in pain squeezing her eyes closed.

"Make your choice quickly you pathetic piece of scum," growls out Kovarian. 

Mels gripped the sheets and cries out from the pain.

She was having children and she had to make a choice of how their future would be like.

She didn't know what choose.


	2. The Choice

"Push young lady!" The doctor says instructing Mels what to do.

"GAH!!!" Mels screamed and pushed one last time and grips the sheets in pain.

She lays covered in sweat while three separate cries fill the room. Her mind was bit fuzzy but she knew it was from the medicine and pain.

"A...are m...my children okay doctor?" She asks licking her dry lips.

The man that helped her deliver smiled softly at her, "you did wonderful Madame Mels, you're in good health...and so are your little girls."

Mels chokes on a sob, "i...I had girls?"

"Identical triplets to be exact," The man told her softly. 

Madame Kovarian looks at the three whimpering newborns and scoffs wrinkling her nose in disgust and drops the blanket covering them with out placing it gently on the little girls.

"Pathetic."

"Madame Kovarian please in a due respect the children are still small, over time they'll grow and become-" The man begins to say but is cut off by a slap to his face causing Mels to gasp and whimper and the newborns to cry out.

"BECOME WHAT? PATHETIC LIKE THEIR MOTHER?!"

She growls and ignores the crying of fear from the newborns. She grabs the man by the chin and hisses at him.

"I need a bloody weapon that is part Time Lord! Those little mongrels aren't part Time Lord if their own whore of a mother doesn't remember who's the bloody man that she slept with, and whether he is human!"

"B...but Madame over time we can experiment with their blood and see which of them inherited the Time Lord genes and who didn't," The doctor told her with a dark smirk.

Kovarian smirked and let go of his chin, "Good. I knew there was a reason why I picked you for this emergency. But tell me, what will we do with the child that doesn't have the genes we need?"

The old man smirks and chuckles, "we could either kill that certain child...or..."

Mels gulps in fear and breaths hard as the old man grabbed one of her daughters, who had finally calmed down, small arm and rubbed it softly. 

Kovarian watched in interest as the man rubbed and cooed at the gurgling happy baby girl with the lovat colored eyes.

"Or what?"

Mels shakes her head weakly and tries to sit up fearing what the man that she believed that was kind was actually very evil.

The man smirks and pinches the baby girl's arm hard making the newborn cry out in pain.

"Or they could be tortured as the pathetic humans they are."

"S...stop! Please s...stop hurting them," Mels yells out weakly, her short hair sticking to her neck.

They both ignored her but glanced at her, "What do you say Mels? Keep them and take care of them with no help with my resources until I'm sure I can test on them? Or put them out in the real world, put them up for adoption so that they have a better chance at living?"

Mels scoffs weakly, "That's an easy choice you sick fucks."

Kovarian smirked and chuckles, "Ah yes but there's a catch."

Mels frowns and sits up wincing from the pain in her cervix and the blood slowly sliding out of her lower area, "w...what do you mean? W...what's the catch?"

Kovarian and the man gently grab her children and walk up to her.

"Well if you pick the first option you can still see them..." Kovarian pauses looking at the two newborns she held in her arms and smirks darkly her lip curling up.

"...you can see them but..."

"B...but what? Spit it out you sick witch!" Mels screamed at her.

"But you can only see them every time they're tortured or expiramented on and you can't even go to comfort them because you can only see them go through tests and pain."

Mels stops breathing, her heart also stops beating for a bit. She has her mouth open in shock making Kovarian smirk at her reaction. 

"Option two is you put them up for adoption."

"A closed one of course," says the doctor who held the third child in his arms.

Mels shakes her head in confusion, "w...what do you mean closed adoption?"

"Oh just a fun thing that causes the birth mother or father unable to see their child after they're adopted."

Mels looks at them in disbelief, "a...are you saying I can save my kids but I won't be ever to see them?!"

Both of them nod, "of course this wouldn't be fun without causing you pain."

Mels laughs in disbelief and grips her belly that was empty of any kind of living child.

"But there is one that every girl chooses," Kovarian says slowly walking up to her with the child.

Mels perks up and winces a bit sitting up.

"What is it? Come on tell me it must be better then the other two."

Kovarian smirked lowered herself to whisper in Mels's ear, "or you can kill all three of them yourself and take away their chance of being tortured their whole lives or wondering why their mother didn't want them."

She smirks at Mels's pale shocked face and gently places each little girl in Mels's lap and steps back.

"As you can see they must have either gotten your original genetics or their unknown father's since they're caucasian and you're...not even close to that," she says wrinkling her nose. 

Mels looks each of her baby girls.

 

She shakes her head and rubbed their small heads, "i...it must be mine." 

She looks up blushing, "t...the man that's their father i...isn't caucasian."

Kovarian smirked disgusted and rubs her ring, "Well that's one thing that you at least remember."

"Well Madame Mels? We're waiting for your option."

Mels closes her eyes and thinks of what she had to do, she wanted to keep them...but she didn't want them hurt. She wants them to be with her, but they can't risk their health, and she couldn't kill them when they've barely been brought to the world.

"Well Mels? What's it going to be?"

Mels opens her eyes and quickly rubs her tear stained cheeks and rubs their small heads, she sniffles and looks down.

"O...option two...but can I at least name them?"

Kovarian and the man nods smirking. 

"Take all the time you need, just remember after that amount of time you're going to be taken and driven to each orphanage until your pathetic mind sees it's a good one for those little mongrels."

Mels nods sniffling and looks at her little girls.

Knowing that she had to put them up for adoption after naming each one.


	3. Abandonment

A dark figure limped to a building.

Her body weak from the delivering three little miracles.

Three little miracles that she was giving away because of the lives they will escape.

Mels winces in pain from what had happened early, she wasn't given any medicine since Kovarian ordered that she wouldn't be given any.

She held her three little miracles in the basket she had put all three of them in.

Each one having a name similar to a what she felt their personalities would be like if she didn't have to abandon them.

The one with lupid eyes? She named her Amaryllas.

The one with brown eyes? Iris.

And the last one whose eyes are green?

Well...she was named Ivy.

Mels walked up the steps of the orphanage.

This wasn't the same one she was put in when she was Melody Pond. No, this was a different one. She had checked every single orphanage from the past, present, and future to see which one seemed the safest for her little miracles.

And the year was 1990.

Mels tears up and winces kneeling down to put the basket in the front steps of the orphanage and writes a note for when they're found.

She knocks on the door and leaves quickly as her weak body can take her.

Take her away from the greatest mistake she has ever made.

Because now she couldn't see them for the rest of her life.


	4. 5 Years Later

It's been 5 years after Mels had abandoned her children in the orphanage.

Such little time can cause many changes.

One of those changes was Amaryllas, Iris, and Ivy being adopted by a loving family.

That family loved the little girls to no end, as if they were their actual children.

Well of course they felt like that since they were never told of the adoption.

Never told who their actual mum was, and never told on how they came to the family.

Their mum and father didn't worry though, they had plenty of time in the future to tell them.

"Iris! Ivy! Hurry up or we're going to be late to take you to grandma!" Shouted a blonde woman.

The woman was their mum. The lady that had adopted the triplets with her husband.

Her name was Audrey Midnight and her husband's name was William Jones Midnight.

They were the rich couple who had adopted the identical triplets.

The only family the little girls knew about.

Audrey sighs, "come on darlings! Amaryllas is already ready for the trip to grandma we're just waiting for you two girls!"

"Sorry momma Ivy kept messing up my hair so I had to fix it," Iris said while walking down the stairs with Ivy right behind her pouting at her sister.

"Your hair looked stupid that's why!"

Audrey sighs, as usual Ivy was being mean to her younger sister again.

Well what can you do?

"Come on Amaryllas is already in the car with your dad."

"Ok mama," They both said at the same time.

They walked into the car holding on to their favorite blanket. Although they were a bit of the same color since all three wore identical outfits.

Each blanket having the initials of each triplets' name.

Ivy pouts as she sits in the middle of the seat between Amaryllas and Iris.

"Ivy come on sweetie just relax we'll be there in a few hours, play with your sisters too pass the time," Audrey said turning to look at them.

Ivy pouts and sighs rubbing her blanket, "fine mommy."

Audrey smiles and turns around to look at the road as Williams drove the car.

No knowing the tragedy that will happen to them.


	5. Tragedy

The family drive in the middle of an empty rode.

Audrey smiles softly at Williams, relief that the girls were at least getting along so far through the trip.

Her relief is short lived as Amaryllas whimpers in pain as Ivy pulls her hair.

"Momma! Ivy's pulling my hair again!" She yelled out softly.

"No I'm not stupid!"

Audrey groans and rubs the incoming headache as all three girls start to scream at each other.

Iris pulls at Ivy's arm, "stop it you big meanie!"

Ivy pouts and pulls both of her younger sister's hair, "no!"

Audrey sighs before turning around in her seat and glares at Ivy, "Ivy sweetheart leave your sisters alone!"

Ivy huffs and pouts sitting back comfortable in her seat and fixes her ginger hair a bit.

Amaryllas and Iris sit back calmly and play with their respective blanket while their father kept on driving calmly.

Audrey sighs relieved that they're were at least quiet now.

They were handful of course.

Especially Ivy.

Mostly Ivy really.

They kept driving in peaceful silence.

Audrey smiles and sighs in peace and holds her husband's hand as he smiled back at her and looked back at the road.

Ivy was quiet and looked between her sisters.

Amaryllas was holding on to her stupid blanket as if it were her teddy bear back at home.

Iris was playing with her blanket, Ivy glares at how her sister's initials on the blanket had a bit of glitter in it.

Ivy pouts and throws her blanket on the floor before pulling Iris's blanket away from her and smirks hugging it.

Audrey groans a little as all three girls start to scream again about their blanket.

"Ivy that's mine!"

"No it's not stupid!"

"Ivy your blanket is on the floor!"

Audrey turns around annoyed with Ivy's actions, "Ivy! Leave your sister alone and grab your blanket!"

Ivy pouts and hugs the blanket tighter, "no! It's mine it has my initials!"

"Sweetheart I know it has your initials, but Iris has the same initials like you do so that's why hers has a bit of glitter in it. Now give it back or we won't go with grandma!"

"Listen to your mum Ivy," Williams said while still looking at the road.

Ivy frowns and gives Iris her blanket back and grabs hers.

They drive in peaceful silence. However, that quickly goes away after a moment.

"Daddy can we play hide and seek?" asks a small voice

Williams sighs in annoyance, again it's Ivy who requests something that is impossible.

"No we can't."

"Please?"

"No."

"Please?!"

"No!"

Ivy pouts and crosses her arms before jumping off her seat and covering her father's eyes and giggles as he starts to swerve.

Audrey's eyes widen.

"Ivy! No!"

"Ivy! Let go of my eyes!"

Amaryllas whimpers in fright while Iris screams.

They all scream when they crash into a tree near a river.

Silence was all that there was.

Amaryllas whimpers in pain and opens her lupid colored eyes, ignoring the fuzzy feeling in her head and looks around.

"M...mummy? Daddy? Ivy? Iris? Anyone?"

Her body was too tired and badly hurt for her to move too much, but she only saw a few things.

Her head a bit bloody.

The windshield broken.

Both doors next to her were open.

And both her parents bleeding.

Amaryllas tries to get up on her seat but yelps in pain from her right leg. She looks down and gasps seeing the glass sticking out of her leg.

Her body finally gives out and faints from the amount of bloodloss she has.

But not before noticing Iris holding on to the seat belt as she tried not to be carried away from car by the strong force of the current of the river.

Amaryllas whimpers and quietly yells out, "Iris...."

And her whole world goes dark.

Not seeing another small redhead being carried away by the river's current.


	6. The Funeral

Amaryllas holds her grandmother and aunt's hand as they wheeled her to her parents casket.

After the accident Amaryllas and her parents were taken to the hospital.

Sad news was...her parents died during the impact of the car crash.

The police also went on a search around the river and all the streams, but couldn't find Iris and Ivy's bodies.

Meaning Amaryllas is the only one to survive the crash. Except, it came with a cost.

She lost her right leg.

The glass had done a lot of damage to her leg and she had lost too much blood for the doctors to be able to save her leg.

Now she was in a wheelchair until she got the prosthetic leg that her grandmother had ordered for her.

She wore this a black dress with a black bow on her red hair. Believing it to be very appropriate for the funeral.

Her grandmother, Olivia, wheeled her to the caskets and Amaryllas whimpered.

"It's okay love I miss them too," Olivia said softly to her granddaughter.

Amaryllas tears up.

She wanted her family back, but they were forever gone.

Olivia sighs, knowing how hard this must be hard for her.

'Don't worry love I'll do everything I can to find your sisters.' She thought.

'That's a promise.'

Olivia smiles softly at Amaryllas.

'Anything to make you happy,' she thought to herself as she gently strocked Amaryllas's hair.


	7. 20 Years Later

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Face claim for them is Bella Thorne but while she was in Shake it Up

It's been 20 years since the accident.

Each sibling grew differently and became different things.

* * *

 **Amaryllas**  
A young blonde girl, who was in her early teens, looked at her mum curiously .

"Why do we have to be here?"

The girl's mum softly looked back at her, "Because it's important since you have to get books to study for your project love."

A soft voice is heard from across the room.

"Mrs.April?"

They turn to see the librarian that had noticed them looking around.

The woman was Amaryllas Midnight.

The little girl that had suffered a lost leg from the car crash had grown into a lovely girl.

Her ginger hair was long and straight, her eyes were a very beautiful shade of lupid and she was pale as snow.

She grew up to be beautiful.

But extremely shy.

After the crash she made her grandmother homeschool her since she didn't want to be bullied by her prosthetic leg and from being the only one to survive the crash.

After that she went to college to study about literature and became a librarian.

Amaryllis smiled softly at them, "do you need any help?

"Oh Amaryllis of course we do, you know how we are when we look for stuff," says Mrs.April

Amaryllis giggles a little and nods, "of course don't worry I can help you look for the books you want to find."

Amaryllis grabbed the girl's hand and took her to the books that she looked for.

Mrs.April sighs quietly and smiles.

"What a gentle soul."

* * *

 **Iris**  
After the crash Iris ended up where Mels didn't anticipate she would end up.

She ended up in Leadworth, England.

"Again please tell me Sammy, why are we in the gymnastics class?" Iris asked her friend.

Sammy, or Samandra as her name was, played with her lip piercing before turning to look at Iris.

She playfully rolled her eyes, "because you're a gymnast you idiot duh."

Iris giggles and wraps an arm around her neck, "ah yes of course because I'm such a great acrobat."

Sammy smirks, "well you are! Even Mels is jealous since she sees how stealthy you are."

"That's because she's a delinquent who needs someone to help her out in her stuff, Sammy." Iris said seriously while furrowing her eyebrows.

Sammy suddenly understood that her friend wasn't in a playful mood now. She smiled gently and wrapped her arm around her friend, "sorry, forgot you have a tough and soft soul in you girl."

Iris giggles and smiles at her.

* * *

 **Ivy**  
Ivy...well she became a beautiful woman like her sisters.

But she wasn't as...nice as the other two.

She glared at the two people in front of her office.

"If you two aren't going to get a bloody divorce then I suggest you get the hell out of my office right now," she hissed out.

Both people gulp and nod before walking out of her office.

She rolled her eyes and scoffed.

"Love...yeah right. It's so pathetic."

Her soul...wasn't as kind as her sisters.

She had secrets no one could know about.


End file.
